Rondo Of The Moon and The Sun
by hinagi
Summary: Life of a princess is sometimes interesting, sometimes just plain boring. Until the rebellion comes and she decides to take part of the mission to rid it. Miku's ring of fate starts to spin when she meets a charming rebellion's general...
1. Chapter 1

Hinagi's speaking~

Alright, so this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction, inspired by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka's song 'Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo' or 'Rondo of The Moon and The Sun' in English. The song rocks! It still contains many grammatical errors, so I hope you can bear with my writing

Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid, if I do own it I'll make Miku Luka an official couple! :D

Enjoy the fic :)

The night had been so much of a living nightmare, as innocent people had been slay down by soldiers. The number of dead body arisen as the clock ticked, each ticked with a new victim being killed. An old man with a royal suit ran with his life, carried his only daughter on his back to a safer place, far from the slaughter asylum.

"Father, how long we have to run? Where's mother?" The girl asked her father with a worry tone. She didn't understand why they had to undergo so much unpleasant event. They had to leave a bliss life as part of the royalty family, the kingdom that they loved so much. Where's the peace that she loved?

Instead of answering his daughter, the old man fastened his pace and tried not to look back. The scene behind them was too horrible. Fire everywhere, a pile of dead bodies, blood of innocent splattered…it was a chaos, no, it was better to be called living hell in the world. His kingdom had been invaded by the neighborhood country, without warning or such. It was just too sudden to be believed, yet it was all true. There would be no more a peaceful day he knew, everyone died and he had to accept it.

"Father?"

The man let out a soft sigh between his fast paced breathes; he knew that her daughter was one of a big curious cat; she would not stop asking until she got a sophisticated answer.

"We just need place to settle down, sweetheart," answered the old man, his voice was almost unheard, but it was clear enough to the girl.

"What about mother?"

This question stung him most because he left his wife to save their daughter, to save their only child. His wife was…dead, she died protecting him and the girl while they were trying to escape the soldiers. The man did not have any courage to tell his daughter the truth; he did not want her to be sad. But, eventually, he would tell her anyway, after they got survive. Yes, they HAD to…that was why he would try to the best he could to make her safe and sound.

But before that, he had to make a proper answer, or maybe it was best to be called a proper lie to his sweet little girl, "Mother will be alright,"

"Really?"

"Yes, we will be together again, okay? For now just stay quite for a while, sweetheart."  
"alright," The girl answered, she tightened her grip on her father neck, searching for calmness in the chaotic night. _I'm scared, I'm scared….Father, I'm scared… _

Suddenly there were some crack voices near them

"There are some survivors! Kill them! KILL!!"

"Damnit, this is not good…they find us," The man ran even faster, but their chaser wouldn't lost on pace. They even brought some horses with them which were a bad news; human could not win again horse, impossible.

"F-Father? I-I'm scared…" the girl sobbed, it was just scary for her, too scary. _Why did they chase us? Did we do something bad? T-they are scary…Mother where are you!?_

"It's alright, I'm going to protect you, don't worry," The old man ensured his daughter to stay calm; nevertheless the situation around them would be their dead end. But he did not want to stay silent, he had to do something. An idea formed within his head and he quickly let his daughter to climb down from his back, covering her with bushes so that the soldiers did not know that she was there. While doing so, he told the girl, "Stay here and be quite, don't even try to make any voices, any of it."

"But Father-"

"Promise me,"

The little girl could only nod at her father request. The man then stretched his arm and showed his pink finger, "Promise me that you will stay alive, no matter what happen to me,"

She did not understand about her father request, it was just too weird for her. _What will happen to Father? I don't understand…any of this…_

Even with those confusing things inside her head, she still managed to nod and stretched her arm, intertwined her pinky finger with his father's, "I will,"

The man hugged her for the last time, in a very short moment like that he could feel the calmness, even if he lost his life, he would not ever hand over his precious treasure, his little daughter.

"I love you, sweetheart,"

The last words that he would never regret.

The man then stood up, leaving his daughter behind the bushes and trees. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could manage so that the chaser would not find her.

"Over there, chase him down!"

"this is the end, no, there will be a new beginning," he stopped and looked back, as if there was her daughter standing there, "Take care,"

"There you are, you can't run forever," one of the chasers came with his horse, holding a sword on his right hand. The other then followed him as well, surrounding the man so that he could not run away.

"You are the last one, Your Highness," the chaser threw a sarcastic filled remark, knowing that the man standing in front of him was the kingdom's king.

"I'm aware of that, thank you,"

"With this, your country will be ours,"

"…humph, let's see if you are right about it." The man scoffed the chaser's statement as if it was only a big lie, "You never know, my kingdom is a lot tougher than you know,"

**BANG!**

"Ough!" the man fell down onto his knees, his left arm was shot by the chaser's gun. The blood started to rush out from the scar, and a great pain inflicted right after that.

"Well well, aren't you a big mouthed one," said the one with the gun, "I guess your boasted remarks are true…but if you can keep alive that is!"

On that night, the girl ran away, far away from her beloved kingdom. She stopped after she heard a loud bang from afar. _Father…why…_

She just could not look back to where her father was; instead she kept running and running. She had to survive because it was her promise to her father.

And promise was meant to be kept.

[Hinagi log in]

Not a long chapter, but at least it is not too short past of unknown princess…who was it? Find out on next chapters! Reviews are very welcomed!

Thank you for reading the prologue~

[Hinagi log out]


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chirp chirp**_

"Please wake up, Princess Miku,"

"Unnnh…" the girl had barely yawned in the change of a proper answer, "It's still early in the morning…"

"That is why you have to wake up, Princess, you have a tight schedule to be done for today," the maid kept telling the little princess to wake up, even after this she might get scolded by the aqua haired girl for disturbing her peaceful sleep.

Since the maid had waked her up, she had no other choice than opened her sleepy eyes and brought her body to sit up. The maids in the castle had been so stubborn lately; they would not leave her to enjoy her life even for a split second. Another schedule, another boring things, but, since she was the heir of the Green Kingdom, she knew that it was her responsibility to keep everything under control. Especially for today.

"Today King Kaito will come for a visit at twelve o'clock, it will be best for you to prepare yourself,"

_Yeah, yeah ,right…another boring lunch time with the royalties…_Miku couldn't think any reason, other than that the Blue Sky Kingdom was one of the greatest kingdoms, after the Green Kingdom of course. Yet its King, Shion Kaito, was just a goofy man, he acted like a little kid sometimes, happy over anything that he found interesting. Miku recalled when they walked together in the first time, Kaito always mused about how wonderful her kingdom was and…ice cream.

The aqua haired princess could only sigh as she recalled the experiences being with Kaito all of this time. Sure, he was a very nice man, but somehow, they were not clicked each other, not like a lover did. They got along well though, despite that he often made her tired for many reasons given.

"Princess?"

"Alright alright, I've heard you already. I'll wake up now…" with only her white night dress on, Miku walked into a bath room, a huge bath room, to take some bath and clean herself. She was not in the mood in meeting with Kaito today, since she had some other appointments that she considered more important. Having a little meeting with someone and of course took a walk around the city like she usually did.

The maid waited on the outside,"Princess, if you need anything, call me anytime."

"Okay, I'm doing alright by myself, you can just prepare another thing first," Miku came up with an answer inside the bath room.

"As you wish," and the maid walked out of Miku's room.

Miku sure took a very long time to take a bath, considering that she needed to look perfect…almost. Girl was always like this, wasn't it? After she finished her bath and combed her very long hair, Miku took one of her favorite dress, a simple light green colored dress with floral motive on its border. Before she could finish combing her hair someone knocked on the door,"Princess, are you there?"

"Yes, just come in, Gumi,"

"I'm in- my, you are very exceptionally beautiful today, princess,"

Miku could not help but feel embarrassed at her father's general honest compliment. She's just that direct, wasn't she?

The aqua haired general walked toward Miku's chair gracefully, dragging her white royal mantle. Gumi's charm was not only admired by the Green Kingdom's people, Miku herself sometimes amazed by how the general acted, she had not used to her aura even though they met almost every day.

"Geez, Gumi…you embarrassed me!" Miku felt her cheek became warm and glancing at the direction where Gumi stood, "And stop calling me princess, Miku is just fine. I've told you thousand times, remember?"

Hearing that, the young general giggled for a second, with a smile she answered, "I like to call you princess, it's more natural this way…and then again, it's more polite."

"Even though we are, in fact, childhood friends?"

Gumi sighed, _not that again_, "That still won't do, Princess. It will be awkward if your father hear that I call you by your first name,"

Miku pouted and looking back at the mirror while still combing her hair. Gumi let out another sigh, knowing that it was hard to deal with her supposed to be childhood friend. It was in still in the morning and yet they started to argue on simple thing like calling on Miku's name.

"Princess…"

No reaction coming from the princess. She still busy combing her long, untied hair.

"Look, it's silly to angry over little thing like calling your first name,"

Still no reaction.

"Oh my…" Gumi just could not win the argument against her stubborn princess, "Okay, Miku, you win," She sit near Miku's Queen sized bed, and smile in defeat.

The aqua haired smiled brightly at the taller girl's defeat, she quickly hugged her on the bed.

"That's the Gumi I know!" said the princess happily, still hugging Gumi. Gumi, of course, felt embarrassed at the current situation, being hugged affectionately always made people nervous right? Right…

"Miku-chan, I've- do I accidently interferes a romantic event here?"

"Wha-?"

A very nice timing of a maid, coming so suddenly without knocking the door. It was not the same maid like before, it was the head maid of Green Kingdom, Akita Neru.

"Sorry, I should not disturb-"

"UWAAAA Neru! It is not as it seems! You get the wrong idea!"With a bright red face, Gumi denied the statement quickly, avoiding any wrong meaning behind the huggie thingie which caused by the oh-so innocent Princess Miku.

"Is that so~?" Neru let a smirk showing on her cute face, tugging her left leg on the side. Her maid outfit waved right and left because of Neru's motion.

"Yes it is. Now Miku, please let me go, you can make another bad issue because of this." With a pout, Miku released her hug on Gumi, then standing near her. Still, Gumi face was as red as before, the effect because of being hug wouldn't go away quickly. "Princess Miku, you don't have time to fool around. King Shion Kaito of Sky Blue Kingdom will come for a visit, please respect his kindness and do not do something stupid like before."

"Like making Donn to chase him?"

Miku got a good glare from Gumi for raising that idea up. It was a sad fact that her dog, Donn, loved to chase Kaito around, and the last time Kaito had met with the dog, it had no want to release its grip on Kaito, made the latter had difficulties on breathing. Gumi had saved him though and scolded the young princess for letting the dog to do it.

"Not that or another," Gumi walked out of the bedroom, passed Neru and before leaving the room, she glanced Miku for some seconds, "Oh, and before I forget, our meeting should postponed for the next day," That and Gumi left them both.

"Uh…I hate her when she decides everything by herself,"

"That's the general for you," Neru decided to follow Gumi out of Miku's room,"She's a stubborn one, just like you, y'know? You should now prepare yourself for today's schedule, or else Gumi will give you a cold shoulder like before,"

As Neru went out, Miku just stood there without moving a muscle. She gave some of little thought out of her mind,"haaah…You just never change, huh, Gumi?" as she said that to no one but herself, Miku made her way out of her room, toward the Castle chamber.

[Hinagi log in]

Hiya! Thank you for reading the second chapter! Reviews are very welcomed!

I sense some GumixMiku here… :D extra fluffy fluffy stuff, always love the childhood relationship :D

Stay tune for next chapters!

[Hinagi log out]


	3. Chapter 3

This was the time when Miku thought that world was just a boring thing.

Maybe that was too much, but now, she was sitting with the king of Blue Sky Kingdom beside her and that wouldn't help much. The aqua haired girl could only gave a fake sweet smile to hide it, and sometimes answered any simple questions like,'how's the lunch?' or 'have you taste the ice cream, Miku?' and so on with a simple yes. Her father, King Gorui Hatsune of Green Kingdom did not realize, or try to at least, his daughter's grumpiness. He kept talking to his future son in law, Miku's fiancée by default. Miku could not reject his father's option regarding of Kaito, but since she did not love him like a lover did, she just tried to get along with her father's wishes. Life could be unfair when it comes to romance, unlike some story that Miku ever heard when she was just a kid. In the story that she like to hear, the prince was a lot more of a charmer, saving his princess in time from the evil witch. The Green Kingdom princess felt she was stupid enough to believe the tale…but girl gotta had some dreams, didn't they?

It was not like she disliked Kaito or something, in fact she was fond of his kindness. But Miku looked at him as brother figure, not more, and for her disappointment, her father wrongly thought they were mad in love. Blue Kingdom itself was a great kingdom, so of course her father took some interests on the said kingdom. That's normal for political stuff, but for her, it was a burden

When there was a chance of being free from Kaito's sweet questions, Miku stole a glance or two to the opposite side of the table where she was sitting. Gumi was as calm as usual, eating the lunch with grace, sometimes replied to other royalties' chatter with a pleasant smile, unlike hers. The girl tried to make an eye contact with her, but Gumi was avoiding any contact from her, she preferred to talk to other people on the table. What Gumi did made Miku even grumpier; she did not want to be ignored by any means. It was obvious that Gumi was still slightly angry because of earlier event, but she could hide it in front of other royal guests. What a nice mask she wore there…

Great, still hours to go and Gumi was still angry to me, thought Miku. Gumi might not the type that like to hold grunge to the others, but the earlier event made her slightly annoyed, if not mad. Kaito, who still engaged some conversation with the King, noticed his future wife's grumpiness. He then decided to do something with it,"Ah, Lord Gorui, I have a simple request for today, if you don't mind listen to it of course," Kaito said between their talk, he tried not to be impolite.

"Of course I don't mind!"King Gorui friendly replied while drinking some of his finest red wine,"What is it, Lord Kaito?"

"As I know, Lord Gorui, your kingdom is such a beautiful place that one will never be tired on enjoying it," one of the maid poured more wine into Kaito's glass, "So, in that regard, It would be very pleasant if you let lady Miku and I to enjoy the view?"

King Gorui stopped drinking his wine, put the glass and seemed to be pleasant with what he had heard from the Blue Sky Kingdom's king request, "My, if that is your wish, I would be very pleasant to have you enjoy the city! Very well then, I'll send some guards to a-"

"There's no need to do that, Lord Gorui,"

Hearing slight, polite refusal from the blue haired king made him flinch a bit, but still wore his smile on his face, "I don't understand, Lord Kaito," the king replied while sipping the wine, "It is a must for us to ensure your safety, you ARE the king of the Blue Kingdom no less, and Miku is my daughter as well,"

Kaito seemed to think quite a bit, and not long after that he made up his mind, "Yes, I understand about the matter, but is it possible to dispatch two or three guards only? I don't want to make such a ruckus for my sudden, selfish wish. And also, it will attract people's attention too."

King Gorui knew that it would be dangerous for them to go by their own, but still it was King Kaito's request and he could not make him down. His only option was to agree with the Blue Sky Kingdom's king idea, much to his disappointment.

"…Alright, I guess that will not hurt," The king then stood from his chair and summoned some guards. Three of the Green Kingdom's elite guards came in no time, as to be expected. They were ordered to look after the princess and the blue haired king while they were enjoying the view on the central city. Without any questions, they were dispatched, alongside with Miku and Kaito.

"Father," Miku called him, "What will you do while we are gone for a while?"

"Actually…"he trailed, "I have some…business to take care of, if you don't mind Lord Kaito, I'll be on my way, but surely when you and Miku came back, I'll be here waiting for your arrival. Enjoy your trip, Lord Kaito,"

With a smile he bowed slightly and murmured a 'thank you' as a mild reply. On the other hand, Miku felt a little bit disappointed that Gumi would not and could not come along, when she tried to glance her for the last time before they went out of the castle, the general gave a soft smile to the princess as if to say 'be careful and take care'. The gesture was simple, but it made Miku felt relieved, at least her childhood friend was not mad at her anymore.

"Ah, General Gumi," said the King while looking at the general, "We have something to deal as well,"

"Yes, my lord,"

With that, king Gorui and Gumi left on the opposite direction, leaving the will be couple by their own.

After king Gorui and Gumi were out of their sight, Kaito happily took Miku's right hand on his and dragged her outside the castle while the guards were guarding them from behind, "Let's go, Miku-chan~"

[Hinagi log in]

Kaito is just too sweet, isn't he? I can die of diabetes if I see his cheerful bliss everyday…

King Gorui made an appearance! Miku's father…the king of the greatest kingdom…

Stay tune for the next chapter!

And don't forget, reviews are fully welcomed, with love!

[Hinagi log out]


	4. Chapter 4

"Haha it looks like it just the right thing that we go outside the castle to enjoy the city,"

Kaito definitely enjoyed almost everything, the view, the people, the street, and the ice cream…specially the ice cream, which made Kaito addicted to it. Green Kingdom was also known for its culinary, including ice creams and other side dishes and Kaito was more than happy to taste the entire flavor available. To make them less known, Kaito had changed his clothes to more down to earth ones, wearing simple black shirt, boots, and casual trousers. While Miku wore some simple pink dress, unlike before, with white floral patterns.

Miku herself was, like Kaito, enjoying the freedom outside the castle, far from the duties and everything, although she still had had Kaito and the guards with her. When the heap was decreasing, Kaito talked to Miku while eating the ice cream with vanilla flavor that they bought together, "Well, did you enjoy it, Princess? I know that lunch and such are boring things,"

Of course being caught that she had not enjoyed the meal back then made the aqua haired girl went blushing, "So…you knew it, Kaito?"

Still licking his ice cream, he replied happily, "Of course I know! It's written all over your face…I should have asked for this sooner though,"

"Haha sorry Kaito, I made you worry before," Miku then licked her own mint flavored ice cream, "I couldn't hide it from you, could I?"

Kaito laughed at the princess' remark, he decided that she was cute enough to be patted on the head,"Haha that's the Miku I know…Woa~! Miku-chan, look!"

Suddenly, the blue haired king pointed his finger to a certain place, which looked like a small city parade. His eyes were glowing with excitement as they saw many people gathered in one place.

"A…parade? Wow…" Miku got herself into the same excitement that Kaito had felt; she rarely saw that kind of thing, as she usually was being 'locked' up in the castle, unable to see the whole town with her own eyes. Neru was the one who told her everything and she was thankful that she could still imagine the image of the town. "Want to go there, Miku-chan?" Kaito asked while half-dragging the girl, he need not Miku's permission though since he was already dragging her there.

Miku laughed and nod, she then answered the question as clear as possible, "You bet,"

The guards, on the other hand, were having difficulties on following the two. Since Miku and Kaito were moving so fast, they kind of lost track of their whereabouts and searching the area to find them. The said royalties, however, seemed not to notice the absent of their guards and directly went to the parade without second thought.

The parade was full of people went around, it was so crowd that even the princess and the king could hardly talked each other.

"It's so crowded…"

"What Miku?"

"It is so crowded! geez, Kaito...i'm sure i said it out loud..." she said it again with a louder voice.

"Oh, yup. But it's really exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

Miku tried to find a good game for her and Kaito to play. When she noticed a shooting range game not far from them, she then tugged her fiancé's shirt, "Kaito, I see a nice game over there, let's-"

"Huh? Who are you?"

Miku realized that the person whom she talked to was not Kaito, but one of the parade's guests. The small mistake made her got embarrassed and bowed automatically to the unknown man,"s-sorry, I thought you were my friend," without having the man replied to her, Miku hurriedly searching for Kaito, she tried to look around. At some points, she stopped and asked few people, describing Kaito's characteristics but none of them saw him. After some of the times, Miku gave up and decided to take a rest on the near bench, gave her numb and tired feet a rest.

"Geez…where could Kaito go? I can't find him anywhere…" The girl left out a sigh from her mouth, planning to search the Blue Sky's king again, not until she heard someone's crying.

"Mommy…"

Not far from where she was seating, a little boy was crying, calling for his missing mother. Miku then stood up and walked to the boy's direction. She slowly bent her body and pet the little boy on the head, "Why are you crying?"

The boy sobbed and tried to explain whatever thing he could explain, "My mom is gone…and I can't find her…"

The girl could not help but felt her maternity side kicked in, she ensured the boy to stay calm and grab his right hand, helped him to find his mother, "We will find her, okay? So don't cry, strong boy won't cry," The little boy looked at her face and slowly formed a smile on his face, nodded and tightened his grip on Miku's.

Miku asked the people around to find the boy's mother, after an hour of struggle; they finally found the mother and safely returned the boy. With small steps, the little boy ran to his mother, glomped her all the way with his little hands. Seeing the warm reunion between a mother and her child in front of her, Miku felt a pang of sadness in her heart. _Mother…_ thought Miku. She definitely missed a warm moment with her mother, but she knew she could not.

A few minutes after that the boy waved to her, "Thank you, big sis!" and followed by his mother bowed to the princess in grateful. Miku waved back until the little family was walking out from her field of vision.

"Job's done, time to search for Kaito again," That was her plan, until someone grabbed her right wrist from back.

"Why, hello there sweetie…"

It was not Kaito, worse, it was some shady men, perhaps from drunk parade's guests. Drunk? In the middle of the day? They must be crazy…thought Miku while tried to release the death grip around her slim wrist, but fail. The grip was too strong for Miku, even though she herself was not a weak girl. Gumi taught her one or two self-defense techniques, unknown to her father, just to make sure that she could defense herself. They often practiced together, almost every day even. It ought to be useful in this kind of situation, but the mooks were far too strong…and drunk too. One thing that crossed her mind at the split second.

Kicked his crotch, hard.

"OUGH!"

The man fell down onto his knees successfully. Miku then kicked his face, sending the man's face on the ground. The other men flinched a bit, seeing their friend got hit on his weakness spot.

"W-What are you looking at!? Get her!"

They snapped at the order and ran toward Miku, ready to tear her apart.

_What should I do? What should I do?_

Miku couldn't come up with better solution, and all that she could do was shut her eyes.

Until someone came and beat the crap out of them.

"What the hell!? Who the hell are you!?" some of them yelled painfully. Miku slowly open one of her closed eyelid to see what in the world was happened.

Right in front of her, stood a tall and slim figure with a long black sleeved shirt, dark brown leather trousers and elegant leather boots. The unknown person's hair was long and pink, moving right and left because of the dramatic wind around them.

"This place is not for trashes like you," a feminine voice came out quite threatening; it sounded quite deep for a woman, unlike Miku's which was high pitched, "It is better for you to get your ass out of this place,"

"Like we are going to listen to your crap, woman-"

And with a speed of a lightning, the woman drew her rapier and pointed it to one of the thugs, "You have to," she threatened them, "You really do not want to see me angry…"

Miku could not see the face of the thugs since she was behind the woman but she heard one of them gulped out of fear. _Wow…who is this woman? _

The princess heard hurried footsteps coming from the men's side, when she peek on the side, she saw them running for their life.

After driving the men out of her sight, the unknown woman sheath her rapier and moved her body so that now she faced the aqua haired princess.

"Do you get hurt anywhere?" the woman looked concerned and worry, she then offered her right hand for Miku to hold, helping her to stand up. Miku accepted the offer and stood, facing her life-saver. "I'm alright, thanks for saving my life, I thought I was a goner a few minutes ago," Miku gave the surprisingly taller woman in front of her a smile.

"You are very welcome, ma'am, next time be careful while enjoying the parade. It is quite dangerous to walk around by yourself, even if it is in the middle of the day."

Miku automatically bowed to her out of embarrassment, murmured another thank you from her lips.

"Ah, right, I haven't know you na-"

"MIKU!! THERE YOU ARE!"

Before the princess could finish her sentence, she heard familiar voice calling her name loudly. She turned her body to see who it was, and much to her relief, it was the man that she had planned to search before. He was not alone, the three guards who were assigned to protect them also followed from behind.

"Miku~ I really worried about you…plus there have been a ruckus made by some irresponsible people," He patted Miku on the head worriedly, "I rushed my way out here and I found you, thank God you are okay,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry…and yes, there are some drunk people wanted to make some problems-"

"Drunk people? In the middle of the day? What are they, idiot?" cut the blue haired man, Kaito hardly believe that there were people who stupid enough to get drunk at this kind of time.

"Beats me," Miku sighed and shook her head, and after that remembered something, "Oh, the woman behind me was helping me from those thugs,"

Kaito then looked at the woman, studying the slender figure before him. Miku too faced the woman again after talking to Kaito, and noticed that there was something weird with her expression…but Miku put it aside and said, "Thank you again!"

Kaito followed with a sincere smile, "I really grateful for what you did, thank you so much for saving her,"

The woman only laughed a bit and turned her body on the opposite direction, "My pleasure, just make sure that you'll be careful next time," she then walked away from the group.

"W-wait, we haven't know your name," Miku tried stopped her from walking away, but the woman did not stop. She still answered Miku while waving her right hand in the air, "You'll know soon," and with that she gone from Miku and Kaito's sight.

"Kind of a weird woman she is, but despite that, she is beautiful," Kaito said while still looking at the direction where the woman had gone.

"Yes," Miku agreed as she remembered the last expression that she saw from the woman after Kaito and the guards came. _A serious expression, but…ah forget it, it might be just my imagination…_

One of the guards was interrupting Miku's thought, "Princess Miku and Lord Kaito, we have to go back now,"

Kaito nodded in agreement and looked at Miku, waiting for her response. Miku shook her head to forget the bizarre feeling that was flying on her head and replied to the guard, "Okay, let's go back, I don't want Father to get worry,"

[Hinagi log in]

Heh, at last a longer chapter :D I guess I'm not really good with mystery, aren't I? since I bet all of you have guessed this oh-so mysterious woman already~

Bad news guys, I can't update the story on this week or probably next week too since I'll be busy with school's final exam D: so so sorry about it, but I'll make it up to you somehow… :D

Thank you for the reviews! More Reviews are always welcomed!

Stay tune for the next chapter!

[Hinagi log out]


	5. Chapter 5

The king of Green kingdom, Lord Gorui, was walking to the castle chamber alongside his youngest general, Gumi. They had been scheduled to have important royal meeting at there. Usually, the king of Blue Sky kingdom, Kaito, was also attending the meeting since he had made a political affiliation with the Green Kingdom. But, since Kaito still had a date with lord Gorui's only daughter, Miku, they had to hold the meeting without him. Finally they arrived at the said chamber, where the other royalties had been waiting, including ones from Blue Sky Kingdom's representatives; they were sitting on chair of the round big table. All of the meeting's members spontaneously stood up to honor the Green Kingdom's king arrival.

"My apologize for making you wait, gentlemen," Lord Gorui said while walking to his respective seat, "Let's begin our meeting for today,"

After the king took his seat, the others followed him and prepared for the meeting. Gumi also took a seat near other Green Kingdom's generals. The atmosphere in the chamber changed into somewhat intense, given that the meeting itself would decide the future of Green Kingdom's future. Every crucial affair would be discussed and they would try to solve each of it, so that it would not pile up and become unsolvable problems in the future.

Then, one of the general stood up to begin the conference. It was not Gumi, but a black haired man with a stern look on his face. Unlike general Gumi who was wearing a white mantle and officer's uniform, this man looked darker; by wearing the opposite color. He coughed for a few seconds to clear his throat and said, "Thank you for your attendance in today's meeting. Now, let me open the report of Green Kingdom's actual condition,"

The man then took some kind of notes from the table and began to read it out loud, "As we all know that recently, there are some predicaments faced by our beloved kingdom. These problems seemed to be really hard to be solved, which took most of our energy to handle it. Our agenda for today are about these, rebellions which occur in many regions-"

One of the royalties raised his hand and interrupted the report, "General Hito, I thought the problem was solved by your army, sir. We didn't hear any rebellions happen, why do you bring something that didn't occur to this court?"

After that there were some whispering, most of them questioning the report's authenticity. The man, who was named Hito, coughed once more to calm down the crowd. He looked at the questioner's face directly, "Yes, I've reported before that we have taken a full control of the rebellions. Unfortunately, there were some unexpected events happen, and before we know it, the rebellions emerge once more,"

Lord Gorui raised his eyebrows with a curiosity, "What kind of unexpected events exactly?"

The man continued his report, "I deeply apologize about this, Your Highness, it happens that the rebellions caused by outer people, who also provoke our citizens to come along on the rebellions."

"How can that be happen?! We thought that your men have guarded every region strictly!" the meeting members whispered each other; they looked like not want to believe the general's words.

"SILENCE!"

The whispering abruptly ended by the loud voice of no one, but the king himself.

"I demand you to explain it throughfuly, General Hito," the king ordered calmly to maintain the ensuing chaos that had happened before. General Hito bowed to the king and began another explanation, "Our trusted informant said that the cause of the rebellion probably comes from some of the fallen kingdoms' remnants-"

"'Probably' you say? So it is not trustful enough?" Lord Gorui narrowed his eyes and pushing the actuality of the explanation.

"The information aren't clear enough, Your Highness, we haven't got any significant proof yet to prove this," Hito added, "It can be much worse than that, as it can be from our affiliation kingdoms…"

"Do you not trust us enough, General Hito?" another meeting member stood up to speak, now it was a long purple haired man, his face was calm and reserved, just like the way he spoke.

"That's not it, Sir Gakupo…We just try to make a fine line to find the real culprit behind the rebellion," General Hito tried to reassure the Minister of Blue Sky Kingdom, Gakupo, about the matter.

"By assuming us as the culprit? That is not a wise thing to say," Gakupo said while looking at Hito's eyes directly with some threatening aura, "We are loyal to our promised pact, please reconsider everything that you are going to say because it might damage our affiliation indirectly,"

Hito reluctantly bow in apologize, although he did not really eager to. Gakupo then sat after accepting Hito's silent apologize to Blue Sky Kingdom's representatives.

"I deeply apologize to my rude statement, Sir Gakupo. I did not intend to hurt our agreement in purpose. What I want try to say is that we are trying to locate the main problem so we can end it as soon as possible."

"Have you done something necessary to handle this, Hito?" the king asked him

The black haired man nodded and answer the question, "Yes, my lord. I have dispatched some of our men to observe some cities where rebellions' take place. We also have guards to always patrol around said cities regularly. The intensity of rebellions have not in a dangerous level, hopefully it will not take a long time to vanquish it,"

"Good, you have to regularly report this, we need a fast update about the condition, Hito," Lord Gorui said.

"I definitely will, Your Highness," and then general Hito back to his seat.

"And lord Gakupo," call Lord Horui to the purple haired man, "We are humbly asked for your kingdom's aid regarding to this matter,"

"Do not worry, Lord Gorui, we will have our men to aid your army, if it is needed." The purple haired minister answered.

"Very well then, I will adjourn the meeting up to this point,"

AAA

"Ah, General Gumi please wait!"

Gumi stopped from her walk to her office since someone called her. It was not other than their kingdom's affiliation, Blue Sky kingdom's Prime Minister, Lord Kamui Gakupo. The man jogged his way to the young general, seemed to have something in his mind.

"Do you have some business with me, Sir Gakupo?" The green haired girl asked with politeness.

"It is not something urgent or important, you see. I just want to apologize,"

The young general only tilted her head to the left and gave the minister a confused look.

"Apologize? What for?"

Gakupo could only scratch the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "For my king's silly behavior, that is."

The purple haired man thought he acted like a silly doting parent as he saw Gumi's widened eyes. Gumi herself surprised by the sudden apologizing act by the Blue Kingdom's minister. But a moment after that, she tried to hold a giggle.

"My, this is the first time I've heard one called his own king as silly," She said as her right palm cover her mouth, trying not to laugh, "You are such a formidable man, Sir Gakupo,"

A sudden blush crept on to the young man's face; he was caught off guard by Gumi's simple compliment. Trying not to embarrass himself any longer, he coughed and then gave the young general his right hand to hand shake, "Thank you, General Gumi, and I hope that our kingdoms' relationship will last forever,"

"I do hope so, Sir." Replied the young general as she accepted the handshake.

"Well then, if you please excuse me, I have other assignments to do," Gakupo bid his farewell and walked away through the corridor, alongside with other Blue Sky Kingdom's representatives. As they walked away, Gumi could only let a small sigh and averted her eyes to the sky through a big window. She somehow felt that the rebellion was just only a beginning of something bigger, and more chaotic. The young woman shook her head slightly to dispose a bad feeling inside her mind, she surely were going to protect her kingdom no matter what happen, and of course, its princess too…the young princess that she had in mind for a very long time.

"…Miku…"

With that single whisper, Gumi started walk to her office.

[hinagi log in]

Finally! I deeply apologize for making you wait for the 5th chapter *bow* I almost forgotten about it, but my friend reminds me to continue it. I'm really grateful for her.

Anyway, a not-really-long chapter and it's quite boring as there is no Miku or Luka or badass action…eh, but you do get Gumi and Gakupo at one scene! A rebellion! Look forward for more action based chapters!

…uh, maybe…I'll try to write more proper and interesting chapters next time…

Thank you for the Reviews! And I'm looking forward for moreeee!!!!

Stay tune for the next chapter =D

[hinagi log out]


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuaaaah~~ I'm tired!" Miku threw her body to her queen sized bed and lied at there for several minutes or so. Kaito and her experience for today made her exhausted. She neither used to crowd places, nor did being pushed around by thugs. No, she did not used to those. Thankfully her father and the others did not know about that as her guards and Kaito did not spill anything out from their mouths. Miku could not imagine what her father did if he knew about it…one for sure, those people will get hanged without second thought and that she did not wish for. When Kaito and Blue Kingdom's representatives had left the castle, Kaito apologized to her since he could not protect her properly. Miku knew that it was not his fault that the thugs almost attacked her at that time, she had said that she was too careless to walk around by herself.

The green haired princess then recalled the time when she was surrounded by drunken thugs. She remembered the pink haired woman who saved her, the woman who was quite…interesting as Miku tried to put. The young princess did not get a chance to ask her rescuer her name. Well, actually it was her rescuer that did not give her chance, for an unknown reason. It added the mysterious aura around that woman.

Miku heard knocks at her room's door, interrupting her thoughtful moment.

"Miku? Are you there?"

The princess recognized the voice who called her from the outside, "Neru?" Miku said while she tried to sit her body up.

"Yes, it's me princess," answered Neru, she then continued to ask permission, "Can I come in? Or do you want me to stay outside and chat with you through this door?"

Miku giggled, she always amused to her head maid antics, unlike other maids who act all nice and polite to her. They had to act like that as she was THE princess of Green Kingdom to begin with, but Miku could not get angry to Neru, especially that they knew each other quite long. Neru was like a big sister to her, and always cheer her up when she was down or tease her; sometimes she did both things at the same times. Not wanting to make Neru waited too long, as she knew it would be bad to her, she answered her, "Of course you can,"

Neru smoothly opened the big door and came in, and of course closed it again afterwards. She did not want other maids saw her hanging around with the princess; it would be bad for her reputation.

"Thanks, I thought I would stand forever at the outside," Neru found her way to sit beside Miku, "How's the date? Get yourself a lovey dovey moment with Lord Kaito? Or something more romantic? Dramatic? Tell me!"

Miku just looked at her without saying anything.

"Don't tell me you and Lord Kaito had-"

"Geez, Neru…can you give me space and time to think and then answer your questions?"

"Ahaha okay, okay, "

"Actually the so called date was not that perfect,"

Neru only saw the young princess a blank look, without words coming from her mouth.

Seeing her head maid suddenly stop saying anything, Miku snickered, "Wow, it is the first time I see you go all silent for good,"

"...Did you do something stupid again, princess?" asked Neru with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh that hurts me, Neru," Miku answered with her right hand clutching her heart, as if a knife had been struck on it, "It just that there were some drunken guy hit on me while I was wandering around the parade,"

"Hit on you? And you were still that calm?" Neru put her hand on Miku's forehead but Miku, trying to find out if the Green Kingdom's princess had a fever or something, "The guards must be put to sleep by some kind of magic, letting you went through those dangerous time,"

Again the blond maid sighed, imagining something terrible had happened to her princess. Miku could only let a little laugh and reassured Neru, "Come on, it's not like they can harm me in any ways possible. I'm strong, so don't worry about it,"

"Pfft right, strong. Have I ever mentioned you fainted when you see a big ugly rat in the castle's kitchen? " Neru stopped for a while to see Miku pout and then laughing to her heart content, "Okay okay, just don't go all by yourself when you are outside the castle, I don't want you to get hurt," The maid grinned and pat the green haired girl, making the latter smile slightly.

"Actually, there's a mysterious woman who saved me back then from those guys, I haven't asked her name though. She's so cool!" Miku then eagerly told Neru the whole story about how she had been saved by the pink haired woman and how she kicked the thugs' butts. Neru also seemed eager to listen to the juicy details; she did not want to miss any interesting story coming from the princess.

"I was like wooow…it's such a shame she didn't let me know her better," Miku finished her story as she dropped her body to her queen sized bed. The green haired girl thought back everything she had gone through in the afternoon.

"Hmm, a mysterious woman…after hearing your description about her, maybe I can find her when I go to the town to buy some ingredients or stuff-"

"Really?" Miku energicaly clasped Neru hands with hopeful eyes; Neru even could see stars in Miku's eyes clearly. She definitely didn't want to destroy princess' hope to see her mysterious savior, but she could not make a vague promise to find her. "I can't promise though, capital town is way too big for me to find such person, it's not like she wears lamps around her to be noticed…" Neru felt a pang in her heart when she saw the disappointment look on Miku's face, "Hey, don't give me that look, I'll do what I can do, just hope that lady luck is on my side," Neru looked on her old pocket watch to check on time and it looked like they chatted way too long that she forgot she had an errand to do. "Crap, it's already past five. Sorry princess, let's save our talk for later, I have something to do. Have a good day!" before Miku could say a good bye, the blond maid had dashed through the door and almost forgot to close the door in her way out. Miku only waved her right hand and a few second later back to take some rest.

* * *

"Oh great…I fell asleep, and now it's midnight and I can't go back to my little dream…" Miku regretted that she had slept earlier than usual. She was thinking for awhile, deciding what she needed to do to get back to sleep again, at least do something that made her sleepy. After a few moments later, she finally got an idea, "Well, reading some books maybe can put me back to sleep," With a swift move, the green haired princess went to a big old bookshelf across her bed and trying to find some light books to be read.

"Ah, this should be a good book to re-"

**THUMP**

Suddenly, there's a loud explosion coming from the outside. Miku, in her surprise, ran outside the balcony to find out what's happened in the midnight. In the darkness of the night, fire of the said unknown explosion could be looked clearly from a far and the smoke was soaring high to the dark sky. A few seconds later, there were so many noises outside the castle, presumably coming from panic people who did not know what was happening.

Miku was as confuse and panic as those people. The green haired princess was trying to tell the other occupants of the castle of the accident. As she was leaving the balcony, a pair of hands suddenly came out from behind and grabbed Miku, held her from moving.

"W-Who are you!"

* * *

[hinagi log in]

I'm sorry for the very very long delay for the 6th chapter! ;w; uugh everything's kinda hectic lately and I have no ideas about what to write/draw for a few months…Writer block + Art block sure is a hell of combination…

Again, please wait for more action in the next chapters *maybe*! (I'm trying to write a good action but meh, there's no action for this chapter…)

Thank you for the review, I'm so glad that there're people who actually read this XD

Stay tune for the next chapter!

[hinagi log out]


End file.
